I Object
by FrenchMocha1
Summary: Future fic; Fitz and Olivia are getting ready to break the news about their relationship and get surprising results.


**Title: I Object**

**A/N: I don't know the name of Fitz and Mellie's kids (and I was too lazy to find out), so I made up my own.**

**Disclaimer: Shonda Rhimes is the master of all; I own nothing.**

"Stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it. I'm nervous."

"I don't know why."

"You know, for someone who went to Harvard, you sure can be dense sometimes."

"Ouch. You really _are_ nervous. You're only mean to me like this when you're all worked up about something."

Olivia raises her back off of the couch they are seated on to turns and look at him. She stares at Fitz and isn't sure if she should scowl or laugh. He was mocking her and they both knew it. She opts to do neither and instead shakes her head and flops back against the couch. Fitz puts his arm around her shoulders and squeezes her to him.

"You know why I'm nervous. This is big."

Fitz kisses her forehead and rubs her arm. "Not really," he says. "You've known the kids for years. They love you."

"They know me as 'that lady that works with dad' not as 'that homewrecking Jezebel who stole daddy from mommy'.

"Liv, that's ridiculous and you know it. Kaylie and Jackson fell in love with you the minute they met you, just like their dad. Jackson literally thinks you hung the moon and Kaylie told one of her friends you were like her very own Tyra Banks."

Olivia smiles softly at Fitz's relaying how the kids felt about her. Long before their affair, Olivia had connected with the kids, almost by mistake. She had come across them in the campaign headquarters one day looking bored and miserable. Mellie and Fitz were on another forced couples outing and the nanny was sick. Olivia had felt sorry for them so she got them involved in the campaign by giving them small tasks to do to keep them occupied. After awhile, every time they were there they were like her shadows, following her around asking for stuff to do. After Fitz won the presidency and Olivia started working in the White House, the kids took that as having extended access to her—and they used it. Kaylie girl-talked her to death about everything from boys to clothes and Jackson appointed himself to be her personal assistant anytime she was around. She grew to love them and had hoped they felt the same. But still…

"I know the kids like me, Fitz. But that was before." Olivia began biting her lower lip thinking about all the horrible ways the kids could react to their news. "Maybe we should push this back a little. Give it more time."

Fitz had gotten so caught up watching her mouth that he almost misses what she said. When her words finally work their way through his lust-fogged brain, he looks at her warningly.

"NO! We're not pushing this back another day. I had to wait almost three years through my term before you would even come back to me. Thank god I didn't run for re-election or I would still be married to Mellie and completely miserable. It's been almost a year since my term ended, the kids are older, and Mellie is moving on with her life. I am not waiting another second to marry you. I'm going to superglue the wedding ring on your finger once I finally get you to the altar. The kids will be fine."

"But…"

"No buts. We will tell the kids our news today and then you can finally move in here like I've been begging you to do for months now."

"I practically live here now," Olivia objects.

"No, you carry an overnight bag so you can stay for a few days at a time but then you high-tail it out of here on my weekends with the kids."

"That's because they don't know about us."

"Which is exactly why we're telling them tonight," Fitz reasons. "Then you will permanently move in here and that stupid overnight bag will be history."

"It hasn't been that bad, Fitz."

"Oh yes it has. I hate that bag. I've had dreams of throwing that damn bag into the fireplace and watching it burn."

Olivia laughs at that visual. "That's kind of weird. And creepy."

"Call it what you want, Baby, but this is happening. We're talking to Kaylie and Jackson and you're moving in here tonight."

Olivia is about to rebut again, but before she can, they hear a key turning in the door. They look up from to see Kaylie opening the door with Jackson close behind her. They both turn to wave to whoever dropped them off, most likely Mellie's driver, and come rushing through the door. Both sets of eyes light up when they see Olivia. Fitz and Olivia stand up to greet the kids.

Kaylie says hello to Olivia and goes to hug both her and Fitz. Jackson, with eyes only for Olivia, runs to her and throws his arms around her. Inquisitive to a fault, Jackson immediately asks why Olivia is there. Olivia looks like a deer in headlights, so Fitz answered.

"Well, Olivia and I have something we wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh ok," Kaylie says. "What's up?" Kaylie and Jackson sit in the two chairs across from the sofa where Olivia and Fitz have reseated themselves.

"Well," Fitz begins. "Your mom and I have been divorced for almost a year now. She's moving on with her life, doing what makes her happy and I would like to do the same."

Kaylie and Jackson just stare at him blankly and unaffected so Fitz keeps going.

"You two have known Olivia for awhile. She's been a part of your lives for years now. She's also been a part of my life for years. She's always been an important friend to me. And now, she's become more than a friend to me. She and I are dating and I've asked her to move in here with me…with us."

A huge grin breaks out on Kaylie's face, which set Fitz and Olivia at ease…at least until they see Jackson's face. He looks like someone just killed his puppy. He looks up at Olivia with tears in his eyes, then turns to his father, hitting him with the rage pouring out of his face.

"YOU CAN'T!" Jackson burst out. "You just CAN'T be with her. It's not fair. If you live with her, I'll hate you and never forgive you!"

With that, Jackson runs upstairs and all three wince when they hear the door slam. Fitz turns and looks at Olivia's crestfallen face. Jackson's reaction had truly surprised and shattered her. Truth be told, it had shocked Fitz too. He knew Jackson thought the world of Olivia and it never crossed his mind that Jackson would be upset. He is at a loss for what to do.

"I told you it was too soon, Fitz," Olivia says in a low, harsh voice. "I told you we should have waited."

"Olivia…" Fitz begins.

"No! Did you see his face? He was devastated. We should have waited."

"Olivia, no. No."

Fitz turns from Olivia to his daughter and attempts to collect himself before he addresses her.

"I know me and your mom splitting up has been hard on you two," he begins. "And maybe the idea of me being with someone else is tough right now but…"

"I'm not mad about you two finally getting together. I figured you would eventually."

"You did?" Fitz asks surprised.

"Duh," Kaylie replies in the typical teenaged fashion.

"Wh..what? How?"

"You stare at Livie…a lot. You always have. You look at her the way Justin looks at Selena. It's totally love. "

Fitz is totally confused now. "Wait. Who's Justin and Selena."

Olivia snickers beside him as she watches his daughter look at him like he is the uncoolest father alive. She takes pity on him and pats his hand. "Justin Beiber and Selena Gomez. The singer and the cute actress. All the kids love them."

"Catch up, dad, will ya?"

"Oh. Well, I look at Olivia like that because I do love her. I have for awhile now. I'm glad you're okay with that. I just have to figure out how to get Jackson on board. Maybe he's being protective of your mother or maybe…"

"Trust me dad," Kaylie says. "This is not about mom. Do you think I'm the only one who notices that mom is only The Brady Bunch mom when cameras are rolling? I mean, we love her, but mom is…mom. The last thing he's thinking about is her."

"If it's not about your mother, than what is it about?"

Kaylie rolls her eyes and huffs as if it was physically painful for her to answer the question. Finally, she relents. "You blocked his play. You salted his game."

Fitz is back to confused. "What?"

"Jackson thinks you stole his girl. He's had a crush on Livie, like, forever."

"Oh."

Both at a loss for words, Olivia and Fitz sit back and stare at Kaylie. 'Adults can be so clueless,' she thought to herself. It was almost funny the way they were both staring at her awkwardly having absolutely no clue what to say. She decides to throw them a bone and put them out of their misery.

"Look, just give him some time. He'll get over it. Even if he hates your guts right now for stealing his girlfriend, he won't want to risk Livie being mad at him, so he'll make nice."

"Uh, if you're sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him some time," Fitz said, still flabbergasted by the turn of events. Olivia, being no help at all, still sat wide-eyed and silent at his side.

"Of course I'm sure. He'll be fine.

Fitz and Olivia look relieved and almost hopeful. Kaylie loves her dad and is ecstatic that he is with Olivia and she almost feels bad for what she was about to do. Almost. But she is a teenager and all teens get off on driving their parents crazy. She considers it a rite of passage for Olivia. A 'welcome to the family' prank.

"Just to be on the safe side, though, I'd make sure he's gagged at the wedding."

Both Fitz and Olivia's gazes shoot up to look at Kaylie, who is struggling to keep a straight face. Olivia and Fitz speak at the same time.

"Why would we gag him," Fitz asks, thoroughly confused yet again by his daughter.

"Who said anything about getting married," Olivia spurts in a panic.

Fitz and Kaylie look her as if to say, "Really?" Kaylie ignores Olivia's question and answers her father.

"Because he may forgive you now, but let's face it, the kid is dramatic. I wouldn't put it past him to wait until the minister asks if anyone knows why you two shouldn't get married so he can jump up and scream "I OBJECT!"

This time, Kaylie can't hold back the giggle when their faces simultaneously go from hopeful to worried in two seconds flat. When they realize she is giggling at them, Olivia lets out a huge pent up breath and Fitz narrows his eyes at Kaylie, making her laugh even harder. She gets out of her seat and walks the short distance to the couch. She noisily kisses her dad on the cheek, then hugs Olivia and whispers, "Welcome to the family, Livie" in her ear.

Reviews coveted and appreciated!


End file.
